Una Solución para los Celos
by Wijaki
Summary: ¿Por que las cosas estaban tan raras entre Simón y Jeanette últimamente? Parece ser que solo Alvin y Brittany podrán poner una solución a todo eso,no siempre Simón y Jeanette tenían la respuesta a todo [One-Shot] .Es un país libre, lee si quieres, bueno el mío lo es, no se el tuyo, SOLO LEE


**Si, otro fic más de Alvin y las ardilla y aun no paso ni una semana desde que termine el otro, ¿Adivina quien no tiene vida social? :D**

 **Sigo diciendo que lo mejor de hacer estas cosas es hacer la foto de portada de la historia, me quedo bien, apláudeme por eso, APLAÚDEME**

El día en la escuela inicio con el sonar de la campana, indicando el inicio de una nueva jornada de estudio. El bullicio de la clase fue interrumpido minutos después del aturdidor sonido con la llegada de la maestra Smith, se la veía cansada, como de costumbre.

-Muy bien, gente, les daré unas preguntas, sepárense en grupos de a dos y déjenme en paz- dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos, indicando cansancio o dolor

-Vaya, y apenas es miércoles - comento divertido uno de los compañeros en el salón frente a esa actitud tan repelente

-Cállate Alvin- grito la profesora mientras escribía en el pizarrón, fastidiada por recordar que estaban apenas por la mitad de la semana

-Pero yo no … ah, olvídenlo, no vale la pena- comento Alvin, sabía que era inútil discutir con ella en estos casos, era obvio que estaba completamente en su contra

Una pequeña risa se escucho en el salón a causa de este último comentario, era la risa de Jeanette, le había causado gracia esa actitud. Alvin le dio una mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción, el mundo se equilibraba luego de semejante injusticia por parte de la maestra

-Vaya, vaya, al menos alguien aquí tiene buen sentido del humor- dijo obviamente refiriéndose a su amiga

Y como si este comentario les recordara a todos que debían agruparse, los bancos comenzaron a moverse.

Todos en el salón sabía lo que significaba lo de armar grupos, los más listos de la clase se agruparían, era algo raro que los más listos del salón fueron dos ardillas, pero oye, vivimos en un mundo donde se puede vivir subiendo videos de Minecraf a youtube, así que, todo se puede

A Alvin le parecía injusto que los dos más listos siempre se juntaran para los trabajos, ósea, podrían ayudar a los más necesitados en cuantos a notas, como a el. Aunque estaba claro que su querido hermano, Simón, no iba a irse con el para un trabajo, apenas se soportaban, obviamente el siempre elegiría a Jeanette y ella siempre aceptaría, era una costumbre. Una voz lo saco de este hilo de sus pensamientos

-¿Alvin?- dijo Jeanette repitiendo su nombre por cuarta vez parada al lado del banco de su amigo

-¡Ah! ¡Jeanette! ¿Cuánto tiempo parada aquí?-

-Ehm, lo equivalente a repetir tu nombre cuatro veces- dijo algo asustada por ese comportamiento

-Oh, pues ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Te gustaría estar conmigo en este trabajo?-

Alvin estaba tan sorprendido por esta petición que no noto la fugaz mirada que dio Jeanette para comprobar lo que pensaba, efectivamente, Simón le estaba preguntando a Brittany lo mismo que ella a Alvin, sonrió al comprobarlo

-¿Estas bien?- dijo al bajar la mirada a su amigo, por causa de esta acción no noto la mirada que le dirigió Simón, el también comprobó lo que sospechaba

-Oh, si, claro, me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa

Jeanette procedió a acercar su banco, mientras estaba ocupada con esto, una bola de papel golpeo a Alvin, el la abrió para comprobar si tenía algo escrito, efectivamente, estaba escrita:

 **MÁS TE VALE HACER MÍNIMO LA MITAD DE LAS PREGUNTAS**

Alvin volteo para comprobar si su sospechoso era el culpable, mientras Jeanette sacaba los libros, y vio una mirada de su hermano, quien estaba sentado al lado de Brittany, con una mirada que claramente decía "estas muerto si te llegas a aprovechar" mientras Brittany anotaba las preguntas

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jeanette al ver que Alvin miraba hacia atrás con una mirada nerviosa

-No, nada, no pasa nada Jeanette, deja que yo anote las preguntas- dijo nervioso sacándole lentamente el lápiz y el papel y comenzaba a anotar, aterrado por esa amenaza

Jeanette miro extrañada hacía donde su amigo, que ahora estaba escribiendo. miraba anteriormente, para ver lo que lo dejo tan alterado, para toparse con la mirada de Simón. Ambos se sobresaltaron al toparse con la mirada del otro, casi de inmediato Jeanette se dio la vuelta mirando hacía el pizarrón, y Simón bajo la mirada hacia su hoja, como si la estuviera leyendo, aunque estaba en blanco

Esto no paso desapercibido para Alvin y Brittany, quienes se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

Que día tan raro

-¡Dios! Por fin- dijo Alvin mientras entregaban las preguntas a la profesora

-Gracias Jeanette, puedes irte a casa si quieres- dijo sin levantar la cabeza de sus brazos que estaban en su escritorio

Alvin no protesto, así que tomo ese comentario como dirigido para el también. Mientras ambos guardaban sus cosas, Simón y Brittany entregaban las preguntas, recibiendo la misma respuesta que los anteriores, con la diferencia del nombre de Simón reemplazando al de Jeanette

Tanto Alvin como Brittany esperaban que Simón o Jeanette preguntara al otro si quería ir a la biblioteca, al parque o simplemente ir a casa juntos, pero nada de eso paso, Jeanette seguía acomodando sus cosas y Simón se dirigía a su asiento para hacer exactamente lo mismo, ni una mirada

Jeanette se dirigió a la puerta para salir e irse a su casa. Alvin decidió seguirla, para esclarecer todo

-Jeanette, ¿te acompaño?- dijo sonriéndole, tratando de que no sospeche de sus intenciones

Jeanette noto esa sonrisa, conocía esa sonrisa, indicaba que tenía alguna que otra intención oculta

-Claro- dijo fingiendo no darse cuenta de esa sonrisa

Simón no dejaba de mirar la escena de dos amigos, ¿es que Jeanette no se daba cuenta de que Alvin tramaba algo? Era obvio por esa sonrisa, era irritante que Alvin quisiera aprovecharse de su amiga y ella aceptara con esa sonrisa, ¿Quién se creía Alvin para hacer que le sonría así?

-Simón ¿me acompañas?- se escucho la voz de Brittany

-Oh, si claro- se escucho responde al mencionado, ligeramente sobresaltado, sin notar la sonrisa de Brittany, la cual era la misma que tenía Alvin

Al terminar la respuesta de Simón, Jeanette y Alvin salieron del salón para irse a sus respectivas casas, las cuales estaban una al lado de otra, por lo que facilitaba mucho las cosas. Varios pasos atrás de ellos Simón y Brittany hacían exactamente lo mismo

-Pues … hace un día lindo ¿no?- dijo al salir de la escuela tratando de conversar para luego tratar el tema que le interesaba

De repente se escucho el sonido de unos libros cayendo, ruido inconfundible para Jeanette, a quien varias veces le había sucedido, ambos se voltearon con este ruido

-¡Oh genial! Dijo la sarcástica voz de Simón al ver los libros por el piso

-Oye, no soy yo el genio pero creo que los libros van en la mochila- dijo Alvin con tono burlón

-Vaya, gran sugerencia, déjame anotarla …- dijo molesto antes de que Alvin lo interrumpiera

-En tu libreta de cosas que no te importan- dijo completando la frase de su hermano- Esa frase esta más usada que la excusa de "me duele la cabeza" ¿no? ¿NO?- dijo Alvin con una sonrisa mirando a los tres presentes esperando algunas risas, pero estos solo desviaron la mirada de el muy incómodos, esa broma había sido muy mala

-Como decía …- dijo Jeanette tapando a Alvin poniéndose frente a el, dejándolo fuera del grupo, indicándole claramente que estaba siendo ignorado por ese intento de broma

-¡Oye! ¡Creí que tenías sentido del humor!- exclamo molesto al darse cuenta de la traición de su amiga

-Precisamente, Alvin- le respondió Jeanette con una mirada burlona, Alvin solo bajo la mirada, una clara señal de que admitía que esa fue una mala broma. Las risas de Simón y Brittany se escucharon

-Oh Claro, de eso si se ríen- dijo molesto

Esto dejo a Jeanette complacida con una sonrisa, para mirar luego al suelo sin borrar su sonrisa

-A todo esto, los libros siguen ahí- dijo dándose cuenta cuando miro hacia abajo

-Oh, diablos- dijo Simón arrodillándose para levantarlos

Jeanette hizo lo mismo para ayudarlo, Alvin y Brittany rezaron para que ocurriera lo que ellos estaban pensando, y en efecto, como si fuera una típica película cliché para adolescentes hormonadas fanáticas de los youtubers, las manos de Jeanette y Simón se tocaron por unos segundos , ambos se sonrojaron,, y las apartaron de inmediato. Era de esos accidentes que solían pasar de vez en cuando entre ellos, accidentes que solían ser seguidos por un par de sonrisas acompañadas por sonrojos, y un "lo siento" apenado aun con las sonrisas, en esas disculpas se notaba alegría de que esos accidentes pasaran, pero esta vez no, no hubo un "lo siento" solo alejaron sus manos, Simón miro de reojo a Alvin, quien se extraño por ese comportamiento, lo mismo paso con Jeanette y Brittany

-Oye, Alvin, vamos- se apresuro Jeanette a ponerse de pie y retomar el rumbo, alejándose de Simón y Brittany

Alvin se apresuro en alcanzarla, no había duda de que algo raro estaba pasando, al estar de nuevo a su lado noto la mirada incomoda de su amiga

-Pues, como decía, el clima …

-Ve al grano, Seville- lo apresuro Jeanette mientras seguían caminando

-Vaya, si que me conoces bien- dijo complacido de que su amiga lo conociera tan bien y le facilitara la labor

-Si, ahora ¿sobre que es? ¿vas a pedirme que haga tu tarea? La respuesta es no

-No es eso esta vez, Jeanette- dijo sonriéndole, sabía que ella nunca podría adivinar lo que tenía en mente

-Oh, pues seguramente quieres que te ayude con alguno de tus planes

-Nop

-¿Ah no? Mmm … ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! quieres que te preste dinero- dijo convencida de que esa era la opción correcta

-No, no es eso- dijo divertido

-Bien, me rindo ¿Qué quieres de mi vida?

-¿Qué estas pasando entre tu y Simón? Están los dos muy raros

Jeanette no hizo más que sobresaltarse ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-Supongo que tratar de negarlo sería inútil ¿no?- dijo conciente de la situación

-Sep, muy inútil-

-No se lo digas, pero estoy un noventa por ciento segura de que a Simón le gusta Brittany- dijo insegura ¿realmente podía confiar en Alvin?

Alvin quedo perplejo con ese comentario ¿A Simón gustarle Brittany? ¿Cómo alguien tan lista como Jeanette podía pensar eso? Aunque tenían cosas en común. A Ambos les gustaba molestarlo, ninguno parecía poder soportarlo .En el caso de que esos dos se hicieran pareja sería un dolor de cabeza. Esa relación no funcionaria para nada: Primero: ¿Una relación basada en solo molestarlo? Eso sería como tener una piedra en su zapato todo el santo día, además, esa no sería una relación precisamente buena ¿Qué pasaría si el no estuviera?, eso tenía que ver con el siguiente motivo: Esos dos no tenían prácticamente nada en común en cuanto sea de gustos

Tercero: Con la odiosa personalidad de Brittany, Simón terminaría volviéndose loco, ella no lo dejaría estudiar contándole como Katia se había copiado de su forma de vestir o alguna tontería por el estilo

Cuarto: Si había alguien en el mundo que estuviera lo suficientemente loco para salir con la odiosa de Brittany, debía ser el, sería el único que podría aguantarla sin una visita al cementerio luego de unas horas

-Jeanette ¿has estado viendo películas live-action de Disney? Esas cosas te pudren el cerebro, mira a la pobre de Brittany

Jeanette no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-No, sabes que yo no veo esas cosas

-¿Entones por que estas diciendo tonterías?

-Pues, ya sabes lo que dicen : los polos opuestos se atraen

-Jeanette, no somos polos, somos ardillas ¿Quién dijo esa tontería? Quiero decir, es obvio que alguien dominante vaya a buscar a alguien sumiso, o que alguien egocéntrico busque a alguien introvertido para que no le quite la atención, pero es ridículo- siempre le indigno esa estúpida frase

-Bueno, el caso es que, decidí ayudarlo, por eso te pedí que estuvieras conmigo en el trabajo, así el podría estar con Brittany-

-Vaya, entonces solo por eso me elegiste, Jeanette, quiero que sepas que haz roto un noble corazón- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

Jeanette con una sonrisa realmente confundida solo pudo pronunciar un "Al… " antes de que su amigo la interrumpiera

-¡No Jeanette! ¡El daño ya esta hecho! ¡Vete! Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta- dijo escondiendo lo que pudo de su rostro en uno de sus brazos

Jeanette soltó una risa, Alvin era un idiota ¿Cuántas veces trato de aprovecharse de ella? Y muchas veces lo había conseguido, pero sabía que si alguien más trataba de hacerlo, el sería uno de los primeros en defenderla, además gracias a todos esos intentos ella había aprendido a ser más firme. Una de las mejores amistades que podía pedir.

Su alegría se interrumpió al voltear a ver a Simón, estaba riendo, junto a su hermana, pero no podía quejarse ¿verdad?, fue ella quien provoco eso, tranquilamente pudo habérseles unido, pero quería ayudarlo, ¿no?. Siempre se alegraba que a Simón le fuera bien en lo que sea, entonces ¿Por qué esa era la excepción?

¿Por qué tenía la esperanza de que Simón le preguntara a ella por lo del trabajo?

Alvin miro de reojo por encima de su brazo, veía la mirada de inseguridad que estaba plasmada en la cara de su amiga

-Así que era eso- sonrió algo complacido al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, sacando su rostro de su brazo para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Celos.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿hay gente que cree firmemente que cierto chicos que suben videos a Youtube son homosexuales y gastan su tiempo editando fotos y haciendo gifs sobre ellos?- pregunto Brittany

-Si y lo peor es que reciben más atención que otros artistas, oh y también escriben historias ficticias sobre ellos- agrego Simón

-Y esas historial reciben más atención que otras que están mil veces mejor escritas ¿no?-

\- ¡Bienvenida al Internet!- le respondió con alegría sarcástica Simón

Las risas por parte de los dos se escucharon, aunque se reían para no llorar

Luego de las risas Simón logro ver a Jeanette y Alvin, bromeando, al parecer Alvin se hacía el ofendido con Jeanette, ella solo estaba riendo.

Vaya, el idiota de su hermano al menos servía para hacerla reír, algo bueno sabía hacer, de todo lo que podía elegir en ser bueno, tenía que ser en ser amigo de Jeanette ¿Por qué alguien como Jeanette se llevaba tan bien con un cretino como Alvin, eran totalmente opuestos

-Oye, ¿crees en eso de que los opuestos se atraen?- le pregunto Brittany, al ver la mirada que le dirigía al par de amigos

-¿Qué? ¿Alvin y Jeanette? ¿juntos? Eso es ridículo, Alvin se aprovecharía de lo dulce que es Jeanette, ellos no tienen nada en común, son como el cielo y el infierno ¿Cómo es que dos opuestos se llevan tan bien? ¿ellos en una relación? Eso nunca en la vida funcionaría, Alvin sería un completo cretino, no tendrían nada de que hablar, ¿estamos todos locos? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un lugar en Internet donde la gente escriba las fantasías de sus series, películas o youtubers favoritos y que este tenga éxito?- se altero demasiado con esa simple pregunta

-Oye, yo solo te pregunte sobre los polos opuestos- dijo divertidamente asustada al ver lo que había exagerado

-Oh, pues, en la electricidad eso es obvio, es una ley, pero en las personas, es ridículo, las personas no son polos- dijo nervioso, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que exagero con esa pregunta

-Vaya, Simón ¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que eras alguien celoso-

Simón solo se sonrojo ¿el? ¿celoso? Los celos son clara señal de inseguridad, el se consideraba una persona segura , aunque negarlo sería como estar mintiendo, después de todo, se molesto demasiado cuando Jeanette le pidió ayuda a Alvin, aunque esa reacción fue normal en el, es decir, el y Jeanette siempre fueron de los mejores amigos, y ella iba a pedirle ayuda a cretino que siempre trataba de aprovecharse de ella.

En ese momento noto las miradas extrañadas de quienes estaba pensando, debe ser por todo el ruido

-Oye, hablemos mas bajo ¿si?- le pidió a su amiga

-Esta bien pero fuiste tu el que se altero, además ¿Por qué?

-Pues … estamos molestado a todos y …- trataba de excusarse nervioso, esperando que Brittany no descubriera su verdadera razón

-Ah, ya entiendo, no quieres que escuche nada tu futura …- Brittany estaba hablando con un tono bajo hasta esas palabras, pero en la última palabra grito demasiado fuerte- ¡NOVIA!

Las mirada de Alvin y Jeanette volvieron a dirigirse al par que no paraba de gritar **(WOOO, PEDAZO DE RIMA HERMANO** ), aunque mas que por el sobresalto, fue por el escuchar esa palabra, sobre todo por parte de Jeanette

Simón miro a Jeanette, ojala no este malinterpretando las cosas, tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso, se limito a darle una sonrisa nerviosa y mover su mano a forma de saludo, aunque fue dirigido a Jeanette ambos le respondieron con una actitud incomoda ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Dijiste que hablarías bajo-

-Y Hitler dijo que no iba a invadir Checoslovaquia, la vida esta llena de decepciones Simón, bienvenido al mundo real- le dijo indiferente y con algo de molestia

-Recuérdame porque somos amigos- le dijo molesto

-Por que ambos amamos molestar al idiota de la gorra roja-

-¡Oye!- se quejo Alvin al escuchar esto

-Yo no dije nombres Alvin, si te haces cargo no es mi problema- se alegraba de que le haya llegado la indirecta

Simón rió divertido

-Cierto, con Jeanette no puedo hablar de esto-

-Jeanette es muy amable, no creo que se ponga a tirar cosas malas de la gente-

-¡Deberías aprender de ella!- le recrimino Alvin

-¡Deja de escuchar!- le respondió enojado Simón, ojala que Jeanette no este escuchando

\- Tal vez si hablaran más bajo y se calmaran …- sugirió Jeanette

-¡ESTAMOS CALMADOS!- gritaron los dos

Alvin y Jeanette rodaron los ojos

-Vaya par de histéricos ¿eh?- le comento Alvin a su compañera de caminata

\- ¿Ah si? Pues vaya par de …- Simón trataba de completar la frase, su vista se movió hacia Jeanette por unos momentos, no quería insultarla- de … ¡AMIGOS!- Concluyo como si hubiera sido el insulto máximo

Jeanette y Alvin se miraron extrañados, comenzando a caminar lentamente

-Si no lo miramos a los ojos, tal vez no vuelva a hablarnos- le dijo mirando a Jeanette nervioso

Simón decidió dejar el asunto así, mientras más intentaba arreglarlo mejor se llevaban esos dos

-Aceptaste rápido tus sentimientos, Simón, la mayoría de nosotros nos cuesta aceptar ese tipo de emociones, incluso a mi me costaría aceptarlos, en caso de que me guste alguien y me ponga celosa, claro- concluyo Brittany, Jeanette parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Simón

-Pues, creo que he llegado a ser demasiado obvio- dijo, sabía que no servía negarlo, si Brittany sabía de algo, era de estos temas

-¿Celos?- decía confundida Jeanette

\- Si, vaya, lo aceptas bien, no como Simón, el se pone muy histérico

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Por ver que Simón y Brittany se están llevando tan bien-

-¿Eh? Pero yo quiero que se lleven bien, quiero decir, si a el le gusta

Esa última línea había hecho que se le parara el corazón con una amarga sensación

-Si que eres distraída, Jen- le dijo su amigo

Jeanette solía enfocarse más en cosas como el pájaro que posaba en la ventana del salón, que en ver que Simón rechinaba los dientes cada vez que Alvin trataba de hacer algo raro con ella

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?- pregunto confundida

-Olvídalo Jeanette, pero oye, lo más seguro es que el este celoso también

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices hippie colgado?- pregunto confundida Jeanette

-Observa-

Alvin se saco su gorra, y se la puso a Jeanette, para luego besarla en la frente, Jeanette solo alcanzo a sonrojarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Simón llego para apartar a su "querido" hermano de Jeanette, tomo su gorra de la cabeza de Jeanette y dársela a Alvin, solo se limito a darle un mirada asesina. Mientras Simón seguía enojado, Alvin aprovecho para guiñarle un ojo a Brittany, ella sabía lo que debía hacer, tomo a Simón de un hombro, para plantar un beso en su mejilla, la cual se tiño con un ligero tono rosa. Los tres pares de ojos se voltearon a Jeanette, pero, ya no estaba, ¿se habrá ofendido? ¿le daba demasiada vergüenza? ¿no sabía que hacer y simplemente salio corriendo?

-¿De que me perdí?- dijo volviendo con dos pares de conos de helado de vainilla

Las miradas de los tres se tornaron de incredulidad ¿en serio? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una película? ¿una historia que intentaba ser graciosa?

-Nada- dijo Simón tomando un cono de helado, aun sonrojado

-¿Estas bien?, te ves algo rojo- dijo mientras Brittany y Alvin tomaban sus respectivos conos

-Nada, Jeanette, solo se emociono demasiado al imaginarte comiendo ese helado como si fuera otra cosa-

-¡Alvin!- lo regañaron Simón y Jeanette sonrojados

-¿Qué? Solo me refería a que se imaginaba comiendo ese helado como si fuera de chocolate, es su favorito- se excuso Alvin

-Ya, claro- dijo Jeanette mirando al suelo

Los grupos volvieron a separarse, esto no podía seguir así ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a seguir actuando así esos dos?

-Entonces ¿crees que a Jeanette le gusta Alvin o viceversa?

-Pues, no estaba en mi plan de "vida perfecta" pero si

-Imagino que tienes motivos para creerlo ¿verdad Simón?

\- Alvin suele ser menos cretino con Jeanette, Jeanette siempre se pone de su lado …- Simón quiso continuar pero Brittany lo interrumpió

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, con nosotros dos siempre en su contra- trato de bromear para animarlo un poco

-Pese a que Alvin trata de aprovecharse de ella, si algún otro imbécil trata de hacerlo, el estará ahí-

-Bien, basta me estas asustando-

Simón solo pronuncio un confundido "¿eh?"

-Solo una persona en este, nuestro loco mundo, podría salir con Alvin sin asesinarlo, y esa soy yo, si alguien tiene que salir con el, oy yo-

Aunque eso lo tranquilizaba, eso no podría cambiar posible hecho de que a Jeanette le podría gustar Alvin.

En ese momento una idea paso por la cabeza de Brittany

-¡Alvin!- Brittany gritaba su nombre mientras avanzaba hacia su amigo, tomándolo del brazo - Necesito que me ayudes con algo, chicos esperen aquí- dijo mirando a las ardillas de lentes, dejándolos solos mientras se llevaba a Alvin hacia unos arbustos

Simón y Jeanette solo intercambiaron miradas extrañados

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo una vez que estaban en los arbustos, ocultos

-Cierra la boca, quiero comprobar algo- dijo tapándole la boca

Alvin solo se saco la mano de la boca y procedió a enfocarse en cosas más importantes que en ver a dos sonrojándose y haciendo cosas cursi, como en el perro que estaba pasando por la esquina

Simón y Jeanette esperaban a que Alvin y Brittany volvieran , mientras solo se quedaban uno contra la espalda de otro, un momento realmente incomodo, no había mucho de que hablar, ya que estos últimos días ambos habían estado muy raros y el descubrimiento de que al otro, posiblemente, le guste su hermano/a . Además había una sensación de ¿enojo? ¿Por qué el enojo que ambos sentían? Ni que el otro tuviera la culpa de haberse enamorado de un cretino o una egocéntrica

Ambos sabían que uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse, si no la vida no sería tan interesante y el ochenta por ciento de los programas de televisión no tendrían sentido

Ambos sabían que no podían gritarle al otro "¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien que no soy yo?" y golpearlo **(aunque yo lo haría, mi papá conoció a mi mamá así)** Así que solo se limitaron a quedarse de espaldas el uno al otro, mirándose de vez en cuado con miradas extrañas preguntándose como el otro tenía tan mal gusto **(algo así como en la portada, por si no tienen imaginación, como yo )**

-Vaya, como pensaba- dijo Brittany mientras veía la incomoda escena desde los arbustos

-¿El que?- pregunto Alvin con la boca llena

-Pues lo celos de esos dos … ¿Qué estas comiendo?- dijo al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía la boca llena de ciertos frutos

-Oh, solo los encontré aquí, no están nada mal-

-¡Alvin! ¡esos son venenosos!- se escucho la alarmada voz de Jeanette al ver a su amigo comiendo, corriendo hacia el, junto con Simón

-¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?- se enojo Simón al descubrir que muy posiblemente los estaban espiando

Alvin estaba escupiendo las bayas que hace cinco segundos estaba disfrutando. Se tiro al suelo agarrándose del cuello y retorciéndose como si le hubiera dado un ataque

-¡Dios! ¡voy a morir! ¡Le dejo todo a la chica de la falda verde que vi hoy en la cafetería!

-Oh, me equivoque, estas están bien para comer- dijo en un tono increíblemente casual tomando una de las bayas, para mirarla más de cerca

Alvin detuvo sus movimientos de lenta agonía, para mirar a Jeanette con una mirada que le preguntaba si era en serio

-Oh, bueno, todo en orden- dijo poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo y poniéndose la mochila-¿Que estabas diciéndome antes de que empiece a agonizar lentamente Brittany?

Brittany miro a Simón y Jeanette, no podía decirlo enfrente de ello

-Oh, nada, ya sabes, que esa tienda esta muy … esperen- Brittany reconoció esa tienda, era una de ropa por la que solía comprar de vez en cuando, ella iba a esa tienda en auto desde su casa, eso solo significaba

-¡Nos pasamos la casa!-

-¿Qué?- se alarmaron los otros tres

Cierto, por andar hablando de tonterías no se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado su casa, con razón la caminada estaba durando más que otro días

 **OoOoOoO**

-¡Estoy muerto!- fue todo lo que soltó Alvin cuando por fin llegaron, dejándose caer al suelo, la caminata extra no fue precisamente agradable, además al clima le dio por hacer un cambio súbito y de un minuto al otro estaban en un horno, eso sumado a la incomodidad que parecía perseguir a Simón y Jeanette , fue impelente agotador

-Solo me gustaría resaltar que esto fue culpa tuya y de Brittany

Fue todo lo que dijo su hermano llegando igual de cansado, dejándose caer en el sofá, que día tan malo

-Oh, pues lo siento, señor "soy demasiado genial para decirle a la que me gusta que estoy obviamente celoso"-

Como respuesta Alvin recibió un golpe con la almohada que Simón le había lanzado

-Cállate y cierra la puerta

Alvin estaba por protestar , pero Simón ya había sacado un libro y comenzado a leerlo, no le quedaba otra

Mientras cerraba la puerta Alvin, logro ver a Jeanette y Brittany llegando a su casa, sabía que tenía que hablar con Jeanette sobre esos celos para aclarar todo

-¡Jeanette! Ven un minuto, necesito decirte algo-

La mencionada volteo al escuchar su nombre y se dirigió a la casa de quien la llamo al terminar su oración **(OH DIOS, QUE POÉTICO)** luego de dejar su mochila a Brittany para que la guardara

Al sentir que alguien acompañaba a Alvin solo pudo pensar "genial", probablemente otro de sus amigos para que desordenaran toda la casa. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que quien acompañaba a Alvin era alguien que seguramente ordenaría la casa en lugar de desorganizarla

-Jeanette …- fue todo lo que alcanzo a pronunciar al verla, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba ¿Por qué de repente se le aceleraba y no antes? Quien sabe, tal vez es por la sorpresa de verla allí.

Al pronunciar ese nombre se notaba el anhelo, el anhelo de hablar con ella y esclarecer el porque estaba tan rara, de que ella le dijera que no le gustaba Alvin y ya que estaba deseando cosas, deseaba poder decirle lo que siempre se esforzaba en ocultar detrás de bromas y sarcasmo.

Jeanette no esperaba ver a Simón ahí, creía que estaría en la biblioteca o algo así.

Solo se limito a mirarlo, quería hablar con el, quería que le explicara con sus palabras que le gustaba Brittany

" _Deja de mentir Jeanette_ _"_

Se respondió a si misma luego de ese pensamiento, ella sabía que en realidad lo que quería era que le dijera que no le gustaba Brittany, eso era lo que en realidad quería

-Hermano ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a Jean?- dijo Alvin al ver la escena de las miradas, tomando a Jeanette por los hombros.

Era de las pocas veces que estaba realmente dudoso ¿Qué debía decirle?

" **Pues si, veras, me gustas, así que dime que no te gusta el idiota de al lado y que me amas para poder casarnos y convertirnos en una pareja con varios premios por descubrimientos científicos** **"** Oh si, eso seguramente funcionaría.

-Pues, ¿me prestas el libro que compraste ayer? Lo vi muy interesante

Alvin tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a su hermano, al menos frente a Jeanette. Simón sintió también ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Ya se imaginaba el título de su próximo libro " _Como conquistar_ _"_ con frases como :

¿Qué tal el clima?

¿Cómo esta tu gato?

¿Te gusta el pan?

Entre otras :D

-Oh, pues, claro, mañana te lo traigo, ahora estoy algo cansada,-

-Por cierto, Brittany quiere que vayas a su casa, quiere decirte algo- comento Alvin

Jeanette sintió su cuerpo tensarse con esa frase, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Alvin ya que tenía su mano en el hombre de ella. Simón se apresuro en ponerse de pie y salir de ese lugar, no quería seguir allí

-Estaremos en nuestra habitación - le informo Alvin mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado

En ese momento a Simón se le paso una imagen horriblemente desagradable por la mente, se apresuro en sacarla y regañarse a si mismo. Le dirigió una mirada a Jeanette quien se dirigía a la habitación, de repente se detuvo en seco, como si la frenaran bruscamente y dirigió una mirada a Simón.

Otra vez esas miradas de completo desentendimiento, de duda, de, bueno, celos ( **como en la portada, de nuevo, si, soy súper original)**

-Jeanette- se escucho una voz cansada de esperar en la habitación

-Voy- dijo mientras avanzaba

Simón procedió a ir a la casa de Brittany

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres de mi vida?- dijo llegando al cuarto

-Vaya, no tenías esa actitud con Simón- dijo divertido al ver esa actitud que sería propia de Brittany

-Mira, te la pongo fácil, estoy cansada, acabo de descubrir lo que son los celos y el universo no esta ayudando a hacérmelo agradable, tengo calor, tengo hambre y el siguen capitulo de Grivity Falls no sale hasta el 2016- concluyo

-Pues hoy casi muero envenenado- obviamente te refería a las bayas

-Ve al grano Seville- repitió por segunda vez la frase el día de hoy

-Pues, seré directo, esta situación tuya y de Simón es una completa locura, todos lo notaron, los mejores estudiantes que siempre trabajaban juntos dejaron de hacerlo ¿y todo por que? Por esa estúpida sensación, esto no esta bien ¿ en serio van a dejar de hablarse solo por simples conjeturas?

-Nunca dije que íbamos a dejar de …- Jeanette no pudo terminar su frase

-¡No!, Jeanette, déjame terminar- dijo levantando una mano en señal de que parara

-Esta bien- dijo algo asustada por ese grito tan repentino

-No se si tu le gustas también- _Mentiroso_ Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba- pero se que ustedes son grandes amigos, y no vale la pena sacrificar una amistad por algo tan estúpido como esto, por eso, tienes que aclarar todo este lío , aunque te diga que le gusta Brittany, lo sabrás y no tendrás que estar evitándolo.

Tienes que hablar con el-

Jeanette solo se quedo mirando como Alvin respiraba pesadamene, casi se quedaba sin aire luego de semejante discurso

-Uf, Uff- respiraba pesadamente.- casi me dejo la vida por ti, mas te vale hacerlo- dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que ella le ofrecía

-Alvin-

-¿Si?-

Jeanette le dio un beso en la frente, como el había hecho hace no mucho rato. Alvin solo se sonrojo, ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? Tal vez por lo dulce que era ese beso

-Gracias- le dijo ella al separarse de el, mirándolo con una mirada igual de dulce, pasando por alto el sonrojo de su amigo, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, hacia su casa donde estaba Simón

Alvin se sentó en su cama, tocando el lugar donde Jeanette le dio ese inesperado beso, no era un beso con amor, no ese tipo de amor, fue un beso de amistad, de agradecimiento, casi fraternal **(que no se note que lo puse en el otro fic)**

-De nada- dijo en un susurro como si estuviera allí

 **Mientras ellos tenían esta apasiónate conversación, lo mismo pasaba con Simón y Brittany**

-Bien, aquí estoy, anda, sácate la ropa- dijo Simón cuando llego a la casa de Brittany, quien estaba esperándolo sentada en la silla pintando sus uñas

-¿Qué?- se espanto Brittany

-Ops, perdón la costumbre- dijo bromeando

-Claro, el idiota que no puede robarle un triste beso a Jeanette

-Cállate- dijo molesto al recordar su épica frase de coqueteo que uso en su casa con Jeanette

-Pues, ¿Dónde están Alvin y Jeanette?

-En la habitación de Alvin

Brittany arqueo una ceja divertida

-Oh, vaya, tal vez ellos estén, tu sabes

Brittany no pudo terminar su frase , la enojada voz de Simón la interrumpió

-Mira, acabo de sacarme una desagradable de la mente, no hagas que vuelva y dime lo que quieres de mi vida

-Wow, vaya, esta bien señor malhumorado

Simón realmente no estaba de humor para las bromas de Brittany, lo que no sabía era que ella quería ayudar

-Simón, ¿quieres perder a Jeanette?

-¿Eh?

-Ella en estos casos no es quien intenta arreglar las cosas, ya que siempre teme que la otra persona este muy enojada con ella, estos celos tuyos, bueno, son algo tontos

-¿Cómo?

-Se sincero Simón, si a Alvin le gustara Jeanette ¿crees que no habría hecho a estas alturas?

-Pues …

-Y no solo eso, si a Jeanette le gustara Alvin ¿de verdad crees que sería capaz de bromear con el de la forma en que lo hace? Con lo tímida que es ella

-Ehm, esto, creo que no

-Pero eso no es lo importante, tal vez me este equivocando, lo mejor va a ser que ella te lo diga, y de paso dejan de actuar tan raro ¿si?

Simón se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, luego le sonrió a su amiga para luego acercarsele y tomar uno de sus hombros

-Oye Brittany- dijo mientras sujetaba su hombro

-¿Ahora que?-

Simón hizo lo mismo que ella hace un rato atrás, planto un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

-¿Qué demonios haces Seville?- lo aparto con un empujón

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo divertido antes de salir corriendo a su casa, donde estaba Jeanette

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo mientras veía como se iba

Cuando su cara recupero su color normal, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-¿Te acobardaste? ¿eh?- se sorprendió al ver a Jeanette en la puerta

-Bueno, esto es raro- dijo al verla

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que es raro? Ya sabes soy yo, Jeanette, somos hermanas

-Vaya, cada día contigo es el Festival del Humor ¿no?

\- Simón esta aquí ¿no?- ignoro completamente el comentario de su hermana

-De hecho, acaba de irse a su casa. Donde estabas tu hace un rato, fue a buscarte

-Vaya, pero si es mi hermano el casanova- dijo Alvin al ver a su hermano entrar a su habitación

-Cállate Alvin ¿Dónde esta Jeanette? Debo hablar con ella

-Pero si acaba de irte a buscar, a su casa, estabas con Brittany ¿no?

Simón se confundió al oír esto, miro por la ventana de su cuarto, donde se veía perfectamente la casa del árbol de sus vecinas, y pudo ver a Jeanette en el umbral de su puerta, con la misma expresión de confusión. No le tomo ni medio segundo entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Abrió la ventana para llamar a su amiga

-¡Jeanette!-

Jeanette volteo a la casa de sus vecinos, y vio a su amigo saludándola desde la ventana, conteniendo una risa, en ese momento entendió lo que paso. Jeanette no pudo evitarlo, se hecho a reír

Esa imagen y ese sonido tan alegre basto para que Simón no pudiera contener su risa

Alvin y Brittany veían alegres la escena de las risas, al parecer esa tensión ya se había esfumado

-¿Vas tu o voy yo?- pregunto Jeanette al terminarse las risas

-Ven tu, a mi jardín- dijo Simón yendo al lugar mencionado

Jeanette fue alegremente al encuentro, al llegar una alegre sonrisa la recibió, ella se la devolvió

-Bien, pues aquí me tienes- dijo poniéndose frente a su amigo, poniendo sus brazos detrás de ella, sonriéndole, pero su sonrisa se interrumpió al recordar lo que debía preguntar- Oye, debo preguntarte algo

-Vaya que casualidad, yo también- dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente triste

-¿Te gusta Brittany?

-¿Te gusta Alvin?

Las dos preguntas se escucharon a la vez, sin pensar que el otro preguntaría inmediatamente. Se miraron asombrados y algo sonrojados, vaya, la vida tenía un sentido del humor muy raro

Otra vez, el par de risas volvió a escucharse, todo había sido un malentendido si solo hubieran hablado un poco, todo ese estúpido drama se hubiera evitado **( y este fic no hubiera existido)**. Entre las risas se escucho un par de "no" al mismo tiempo, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar el sonido que perturbaba la paz del vecindario .Unas risas llenas de alivio, todo volvía a la normalidad

Alvin y Brittany veían complacidos la escena desde el pórtico de la casa de Brittany, toda esa estúpida tensión e incomodidad al fin había acabado

-Bien, buen trabajo- felicito Alvin a Brittany

-Bien, no estuviste nada mal

-¿Cómo que nada mal? Si no hubiera caminado con Jeanette hasta aquí, esas risas no se estarían escuchando

\- Claro, pero fui yo quien hablo con Simón

-Y yo con Jeanette

-Mira, ¿sabes que? Estoy cansada, me voy a leer TKM

Y con este comentario, Alvin comprobaba que Brittany era retrasada

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jeanette salio de su casa por la mañana, respiro profundamente, era un buen día, decidió ir caminado al colegio, pese a que sus hermanas decidieron ir en auto, se sorprendió al ver a Simón al pie de la escalera, esperándola con una sonrisa, al parecer sus hermanos también decidieron ir en auto, pero el se quedo

-Buen día- dijo cuando su amiga llego a donde estaba

-Buen día ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo acompañar a mi amiga a la escuela sin el cretino de la gorra roja y la egocéntrica mancha rosa por ahí molestando?

Jeanette solto un "esta bien" entre risas, esta risa le basto a Simón para confirmar que todo iba a ser como antes sin esta horrible sensación persiguiéndolos

-Oh, por cierto, toma-

Jeanette saco un libro de su mochila y se lo entrego a su amigo, quien solto un confundido "¿Qué es esto?

-El libro que me pediste ayer ¿recuerdas? -

-Oh, cierto, gracias- dijo guardándolo, no había mentido al decir eso, de verdad quería leer el libro que su amiga compro -Bien ¿vamos?- le dijo dándole una de las sonrisas que solo le podía dar a ella

-Si- le respondió con la misma sonrisa

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Al llegar al colegio lograron ver a Alvin hablando con Eleanor, probablemente sobre fútbol, y también a Brittany hablando con Teodoro, probablemente ella quería que le llevaba las bolsas de las compras

Ambos notaron la mirada de preocupación que lanzo Eleanor hacia Teodoro y su hermana.

Cuando volteo para seguir hablando con Alvin, Teodoro lanzo la misma mirada hacia ellos dos

Jeanette y Simón sonrieron

-Vaya, aquí vamos de nuevo - dijeron a la vez

La campana hizo su molesto sonido, indicando un nuevo día de estudio, la maestra llego, se la veía cansada y … seguro que ya pueden imaginarse el resto

 **Si dejas reviews te llevas una copia del libro** **"** **Como conquistar** **"** **, gratis :D**


End file.
